


The Benefits of Conduits

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: D/s if you squint, F/F, Hey look I wrote smut after all, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, The Hobbit Hole (Hermitcraft), Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Stress and False try out the bath in the Hobbit Hole.This is a sequel toStress Relief.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/StressMonster101
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	The Benefits of Conduits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/gifts).



> It's Kinktober. How could I not write an E-rated continuation?
> 
> Thanks Sharo for the encouragement!

“You know,” Stress commented between kisses, “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to take me on at least one date before you kiss me, naked, in a bath.” She giggled as False pretended to be shocked.

“Darn it, I knew I skipped a step!” Laughing, the blonde pressed another kiss to Stress’ cheek. “In my defense though, your invitation was pretty date-y.” 

“Did you like it? I painted the flowers me-self,” Stress replied. False nodded.

“I loved it.” Sighing contentedly, she gazed at the room they were in. “Now what?”

“Now, we finish our bath and curl up on the couch or take a nice nap,” Stress responded. She reached over to push a loose strand of False’s hair behind her ear. “Or…” She smiled.

“Or what?” 

“Well…” Stress kissed False’s jaw. “We  _ are  _ in the Hobbit Hole, and I may have told-slash-threatened Xisuma not to let anyone bother us for at least twelve hours unless the server was exploding or something.” She peppered kisses along False’s jawline, moving down her face until she was lined up with her lips.

“Have you now?” False asked, smiling. “It would be a shame to let that threat go to waste.”

“Yeah?” Stress inquired, looking her straight in the eyes for a moment. “You sure?”

“Absolutely. You?”

“Definitely.” 

False could feel Stress' hand trail down from her shoulder to her breast, just lightly tracing the curve. She bit back a whimper as the brunette's fingertips touched a particularly sensitive area on her ribs.

"You're so beautiful," Stress breathed more than said. "I love how strong you are." False blushed, ducking her head down. "You're gorgeous." Stress captured her lips in another kiss, palming False's breasts with both hands now. False felt like putty in her hands, holding on to Stress' upper arms. She could feel her muscles under soft skin. Stress might have had a more lithe build than she did, but years of building and mining hadn't made her any less athletic. False absentmindedly wondered if Stress would be able to carry her, and the mental image accompanying that thought sent a rush of heat to her centre. Moaning quietly, she was brought back to the present by Stress pulling her onto her lap, the motion made easier by the water surrounding them still. 

"I want to touch you," Stress murmured in her ear. 

"Void, yes, please," False exclaimed on a groan. Immediately, Stress moved her hand lower, grazing her abdomen as she headed straight for her destination without any detours. "Oh, fuck!" False squeaked. She felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire, and the water wasn't doing anything to help cool her down. Letting herself fall against Stress' chest, False rested her forehead against the other woman's shoulder. 

"Are you okay, beautiful?" Stress asked, pausing for just a moment.

"Please don't stop!" False felt surprised at the desperation in her own voice, but Gods, Stress knew what she was doing. Two slim fingers entered her, or maybe it was three, brushing against her inner walls and nudging her clit with every thrust of Stress' wrist. "I'm gonna--" False announced, her voice breaking.

"Go ahead, love," Stress murmured, kissing her forehead. "Let go." Six more thrusts, and False toppled over the edge on a muted grunt, eyes shut, panting quietly. Her limbs momentarily felt like jelly as she made herself lean back in the water to face Stress properly. The brunette was smiling down at her, using one hand under False's thighs and one beneath her shoulders to help her float in the bath. False was technically being carried by Stress right now, and the realisation sent a shiver down her still-trembling body.

"Hi," she greeted Stress on a giggle once she'd found her voice again.

"Hello there," Stress replied, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"I wonder…" False murmured, quickly turning over so her face was in the water. As she resurfaced, she grinned at Stress.

"What?" Stress inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"There's an activated conduit here somewhere." Before Stress could reply, False went under water properly. Thankfully, the other woman seemed to get the hint, spreading her legs for her. False braced herself with her hands on Stress' thighs, kissing her way up to her centre. One of Stress' hands carefully grabbed hold of her hair, impatiently guiding False to where she was needed. Smiling, False finally placed a kiss against Stress' heat, her tongue darting out to lick the length of her. False was pleasantly surprised that she could hear Stress moan even through the water. The fingers in her hair tightened their grip, and she could only oblige. 

False captured Stress' swollen clit between her lips, sucking gently. A shudder made its way through the other woman's body, and the noises she was making began to grow louder and more frequent. As Stress' thighs trembled against her shoulders, False pushed herself down against the bottom of the bath, freeing one of her hands to push two fingers into Stress without warning. The way the brunette's back arched and her hips tilted towards False told her that had been the right move. Stress was slick and warm, making it easy to add a third finger. She curved her fingers slightly, trying to find the rougher patch of flesh that would hopefully make Stress see stars. Suddenly, she felt it beneath her fingertips, and False could hear Stress' moans turn into a surprised squeak. False thrust her hand into Stress over and over again, making sure to drag the pads of her fingers across her spot every single time. She hummed against Stress' clit, grazing it with her teeth. Stress was babbling above her now, and though she couldn't make out the exact words, False got the idea:  _ don't stop. _ Thanking the Gods for her slim hands for once, False withdrew her fingers only to add a fourth and carefully enter Stress again.

"Oh God!" That was loud enough that False could hear it. She forced herself to remain under water as she freed her other hand to reach up above the surface and palm Stress' full breasts. Stress keened, pushing her face into her centre with full force now. False rubbed at her G-spot, sucked on her clit and pinched one of her nipples simultaneously, and Stress suddenly tensed. She was  _ so _ close, False could feel it in everything. She twisted her hand, allowing her thumb to brush against Stress' rear opening, and that was all it took. Stress' thighs closed around her head, trapping her in place as she rode out her orgasm, still babbling nonsensical words while she trembled. After what seemed like dozens of waves of pleasure, Stress released her hold on False's head and neck, allowing her to carefully slip her hand free. False resurfaced with a smile. Stress breathlessly pulled her into her chest.

"You're…" She laughed. "You're really good at that." False hummed, kissing the top of her breast.

"So. Wanna try the bed?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> Kinktober prompts: Bath, oral, hair pulling, fingering.  
> Want to know which prompts I'm currently working on (or which you can request, if you'd like)? Head on over to my [Kinktober 2020 Prompt List](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qXR3EKdI0HKcrCykF9Lu-cnTJ2cy5rfqgI-Az8PJK_U/)!


End file.
